1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor element which changes a photonic image into an electrical signal. Image sensors generally include a plurality of pixels that are arranged in the shape of a two-dimensional matrix. Each of the pixels contains a photoelectric conversion region that generates a photo-charge in response to incident light and uses the photo-charge outputs to output a pixel signal.
However, conventional image sensors generate unwanted photo-charges in regions other than the photoelectric conversion region. The unwanted photo-charges cause noise in the pixel signal resulting in an increased signal to noise ratio and deteriorated image sensor characteristics.